She's My Everything
by Fangirl512
Summary: Santana, Brittany Prompt: Santana GP! , has an intense fear of losing Brittany after a horrific accident she saw on the news ( or it happened to her and she freaks out) intense fluff/smut . emotional feelings.


Santana, Brittany Prompt: Santana GP! , has an intense fear of losing Brittany after a horrific accident she saw on the news ( or it happened to her and she freaks out) intense fluff/smut . emotional feelings.

Brittany's in the kitchen when she hears the front door close, smiling because she knows its Santana coming home from work. Santana walks in the kitchen immediately walking up to Brittany, when she turns around to face her smiling her "Sanny" smile, and Santana can't keep it in any longer.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Santana and Brittany have been married for a year and a half now, together for about 8 years if you count middle school when they realized what being in a relationship was, and how incredibly obsessed with the each other, little Sanny and Britty already were.

Its' about 7:30 pm, on a Friday night when Santana makes it home from the office, having an interesting day to say the least and really can't wait to see her Britt-Britt take a nice long bath and relax.

She follows the smell of the food Brittany's making for dinner in the kitchen, and she can't help it. Santana leans against the entry way and just gazes. Cause theirs her wife, mixing salad in a bowl, MIT sweats on and Santana's NYU t-shirt, looking just as beautiful as she did in high school. Lack of makeup, hair in a messy bun. She's perfect. Unfortunately, the story she heard today comes rushing back to her and tears flood behind her eyes, and before she knows it she next to Brittany, flipping her around to face her and smashing their lips together.

Brittany taken back for a second before she picks up on Santana's kissing rhythm, loving the feel of her hands all over her and soft plump lips and tongue. Then she tastes salty wetness on her lips, breaking apart from her, Brittany holds her face between her hands and sees the tears falling down Santana's smooth perfect face, and the left-over tears still in her eyes.

"San, honey what's going on?" She asks, looking between each of Santana's deep soulful brown eyes, that when directed at her always has a sparkly of love reflected back at her. Brittany noticed that spark back in the 8th grade, when she got in her first motocross accident, knocking into a dirt patch with her favorite red dirt bike (picked out by herself because its Santana's favorite color) landing on top of her.

She heard from her parents later on that Santana was the first one to react and jumped over the barrier separating the track and bleachers, almost getting hit by other racers on her way, lifted the bike off of her, and made sure she was still breathing. She felt the bike being lifted off her, herself, granted she definitely forgets how strong Santana can be, and when Santana moved her to lay on her right side she saw worry, fear, a few tears, and that spark swirling in her favorite persons' deep brown eyes.

She only got to see that spark for a few seconds before Santana made sure it wasn't her back that was the problem and lifted her towards the medical tent before the volunteers even figured out what happened.

"This man at work today was talking about his wife, todays the anniversary of her death. She got hit by a drunk driver" Santana whispers, tears pooling out of her eyes, holding onto Brittany's face trying to get her to go back to kissing.

She didn't know how to respond so she gave in to Santana's pulling, and her own want of the need to be close to her perfect person. Hands grasping where ever she can put them, feeling Santana's start to go lower, pulling on her shirt till its' being thrown over her shoulder into the next room. Leaving her standing in the kitchen, tits out, and sweats now being slowly pushed down her legs. Brittany looks down to see Santana kneeling in front of her, chocolate brown eyes locking on her legs, then pussy, then back up to meet her own eyes.

Santana still couldn't believe this girl chose her, of all people.

When she finally focused on Brittany's blues, she knew that she could never lose this woman in her life, no matter what. She wouldn't know what would become of her if she did.

She stars sliding her hands back up those thighs once she got rid of the sweats, herself still fully clothed, Brittany stark naked, just staring back at each other. Until their faces reconnect in a more passionate kiss than before. Grabbing the blonde's hips and lifting until she's carrying the girl into the next room, straight into their bedroom.

"You're going to feel every inch of my cock pound into you until you can't feel anything else, because I need to feel you Britt-Britt, so bad, and you need to know I'm here. Always." whispers into Brittany's ear, as she's laid down rather gently in comparison to the rough words being told to her.

Brittany starts unbuttoning Santana's pants, while their tongue war continues. Once Santana is fully undressed, with Santana hovering over her, lips still moving all teeth and tongue. Brittany grasps the hard shaft making sure she's at full length before lining San's dick to her already wet and waiting entrance.

Once the tip is barely a centimeter inside, Santana thursts all 9 inches deep inside Brittany core.

"Ohhhh god, San you feel so good baby", Brittany whimpers out. Her legs wide and stretched around Santana's lithe waist. Santana on her knees, holding the blondes' legs around her hips and spearing into her till she see stars.

"You feel me Britt-Britt? I need you to feel me", Santana breathy moans to Brittany never letting up her relentless pace. She feels the blondes' walls tightening around her knowing that she's close but not stopping until Brittany is sated and spent, with nothing but being surrounded fully of everything Santana, Santana, Santana.

"Ugh, my baby, I love you, please come for me, I need to feel your cum, please baby" Brittany moans when she hits probably the millionth orgasm of the night. Santana's stamina still amazing after all these years, both of them slick with sweat, knees bent, breasts now mashed completely together where. Every part of their bodies touching.

Santana starts to slow down her rhythm to hard deep thrusts, pulling out extra slow every time, their juices mixing making it a bit difficult. Brittany is close to passing out and not moving for a month, her next orgasm not far off. She knows Santana's ready but prolonging to make herself stay in Brittany for as long as possible.

"San please, I know you need to cum, I'm not going anywhere, I love you, I love you, I love you," Brittany chants over and over until finally she feels herself explode for the final time, Santana grunts and shoots everything she has into Brittany, feeling lower half and their bed get soaked from Brittany's orgasm. She lays her head on Brittany's forehead, her hips to still rocking with the aftershock of probably both of their biggest orgasms they've ever had.

"Britt baby, I can't ever lose you, I love you too much, you're my everything.", deep brown eyes boring into ocean blues. Expressing her words in her eyes and Brittany knows that's true. She feels the same way, Santana is her world.

"You'll never lose me Sanny, we're soulmates, I'm not going anywhere without you right by my side." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. Both not ready to move from their positions, Santana's dick slowly softening inside her but not pulling out. Within minutes, they fall asleep. Only moving in the middle of the night for Brittany to roll over on top of Santana and fall right back to sleep.


End file.
